


3.14

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Jesse has been looking forward to Blackwatch’s annual ‘morale night’ for eleven months.





	3.14

Jesse has been looking forward to Blackwatch’s annual ‘morale night’ for eleven months.

As he rides the elevator down to the bottom levels, he can hear the noise of the gathering getting louder; there’s thumping, bass-heavy music and the occasional shout, and when the elevator door dings open at the lowest floor Jesse slowly smiles.

A dimly-lit old interrogation office serves as the party room, complete with flashing laser lights dancing across the ceiling and a snack tray set up along the wall. Beside the door is a bowl of candy-red liquid and a stack of cups, and Jesse helps himself to a glass before moving in further. 

There’s exactly one thing here that he’s after, tonight.

That one thing is currently bent over the table in the middle of the room and clinging to the sides of it with white-knuckled fists, his short hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and body rocking minutely with the force of the agent currently fucking him. Between the noise--the slick, wet sounds of his hole getting wrecked--and the visual--the strong, flat planes of his abdomen distended, the opaque streaks of cum drying on his skin--it’s nothing short of a scene out of a particularly raunchy whorehouse, and Gabriel looks up when Jesse comes over with his kiss-swollen lips breaking out into a smile.

“Jesse, Jesse,” he breathes, on the heels of a raw moan punched out of him by the erratic, punishing thrusts of the agent finishing up inside; and Jesse can only imagine the sight, more jets of cum spilling forth to add to the mess already in Gabriel’s guts, painting him white on the inside.

He shivers and reaches down to give his stirring cock a squeeze. “Yeah darlin’, I got you.”


End file.
